Última decisión
by Loto
Summary: Harry se fue hace cinco años sin decir adios pero Ginny sigue extrañándole a pesar del tiempo transcurrido ¿Que pasara cuando se vuelvan a encontrar? Por que cinco años son suficientes para darse cuenta de muchas cosas. G/H/Hr


**Sumary:** Después de la partida de Harry cinco años atrás, Ginny sigue echándole de menos. ¿Qué pasara cuando vuelvan a encontrase?

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de sus legítimos dueños y yo les tomo prestados sin afán de lucro.**

* * *

**Amar es luchar**

Ginebra caminaba por las empapadas calles de Londres. La lluvia le había dado una tregua y la pequeña de lo Weasley había tomado la determinación de volver al pequeño departamento que tenía alquilado en el centro de Londres andando.

Aunque a ojos de extraños Ginny tenía una vida perfecta la realidad distaba mucho de esa imagen. La guerra había acabado cinco años atrás. Muchos murieron y la mayoría de los que se salvaron lo hicieron con cicatrices en el corazón que nunca sanarían del todo. La pelirroja era una esas personas. Su querido hermano Fred había sido una de la victimas de aquella guerra sin sentido que se había cobrado tantas y tantas vidas. Al pensar en el corazón de Ginny se tiño de añoranza. Jamás podría superar del todo esa perdida. Puede que no la doliera tanto pensar en los ojos azules de Fred pero siempre sentiría el vació en su corazón y la habitual punzada que sentía cada vez que veía una varita de pega. O cada vez que comía un trozo de tarta de queso, la favorita de su hermano. O simplemente cada vez que veía a George con sus ojos tristes. Pero Fred no era la única perdida que había tenido que soporta en tan corto lapso de tiempo.

Harry Potter el niño que vivió y derroto a Voldemort huyo al poco de acabar la batalla ni bien hubo enterrado a los muertos. Su alma estaba rota de tanto sufrimiento y la necesidad de huir se hizo más imperiosa que nunca cuando vio arder el cuerpo del último merodeador. Se marcho con el pequeño Teddy en brazos sin que Ginny tuviera el valor para pedirle que se quedara a su lado. Una parte de ella deseaba seguirle y cúrale las heridas con su amor pero se sintió incapaz de dejar a su familia en un momento tan delicado como en su momento hizo Ron al aceptar un contrato para jugar en el extranjero. Se dijo a si misma que era lo mejor y que el a su debido tiempo él volvería a ella y que los sueños tejidos durante su infancia se harían realidad. Se vio abriendo la puerta y viendo a Harry con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda mirándola con amor y con mil rosas en las manos. En sus sueños le veía hincado en una rodilla con un anillo pidiéndola que pasara el resto de su vida con él. En su ingenua y rosa imaginación vio la gran fiesta que se haría en la madriguera. La efervescente alegría de su madre y la sonrisa complacida de su padre al verla feliz. Las bromas pícaras de sus hermanos y la amenazas veladas al novio. Lo vio todo y se imagino la boda de sus sueños junto al hombre de sus sueños.

Pero Harry nunca volvió. Y no hubo rosas, ni anillos ni un te amo antes de jurar ante todos que ella seria su mujer hasta el fin de sus días. Y cinco años mas tarde seguía sola y cansada de su vida perfecta .Esperando, siempre esperando que el príncipe viniera a rescatarla de su torre y la llevara lejos. Todavía al con el pasar de los años seguía esperando a que él volviera para cumplir con sus sueños infantiles.

Al doblar una calle la pelirroja casi se da de bruces con un hombre de elevada estatura. Ginny trasquilo ligeramente pero consiguió aguatar el equilibrio. La joven levanto la vista para ver con quien había tropezado .El hombre se disculpo y levanto los ojos. Unos ojos esmeraldas con aquel brillo tan característico que el corazón de Ginny había añorado.

-Harry- su voz sonó ahogada. Después de tanto tiempo él había vuelto. Su corazón se acelero dentro del pecho.

-¿Ginny?- Pregunto él. Una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro y el reconocimiento apareció en sus ojos.- ¡Vaya cuanto tiempo!

- Has vuelto………pero ¿Cuándo lo hiciste? ¿Dónde estuviste? Ha pasado tanto tiempo…

- Si, bueno siento haberme ido de manera tan imprevista-rió ligeramente avergonzado-Pero era algo que necesitaba. Necesitaba encontrarme a mi mismo y tome la decisión de volver a donde todo empezó. A la mansión del valle Godrig para ser mas exactos .Pero no quiero hablar de los malos tiempos . Mejor dime que ha sido de tu vida- pregunto el joven con genuino interés

Y la pelirroja dudo. Que hacer, decirle que se había pasado los últimos llorándole y esperando que volviera o mentirle. Hablarle de la perfecta vida que llevaba de lo feliz que era, de su fantástico trabajo y de su preciso piso. O decirle que su vida era una autentica mierda. Ojala fuera capaz de sacar el valor del león y decir la verdad.

-No me puedo quejar. Conseguí el trabajo que quería en el Corazón de Bruja como reportara a riego de parecer prepotente soy de los mejorcito que tienen- soltó una risa coqueta-

-Espero que tus noticias no sean del tipo sensacionalista-comento con una sonrisa picara bailando en sus labios.

-¡No!-Respondió fingiéndose ofendida- Trabajo dentro del mundo de la moda no del de los famosos aunque teniendo en cuenta que me codee con gente ten famosa como tu podría haberme dedicado perfectamente a ello pero eso de meterme en la vida de los demás no va conmigo. En realidad hago reportajes sobre las últimas tendencias, consejos de belleza y ese tipo de cosa…Ayudo a las mujeres a sentirse mas bonitas no a saciar su curiosidad morbosa con esas tonterías que escribía esos periodistas del tres al cuarto que son en muchas ocasiones la vergüenza de la profesión.

- Menos mal, ya te imaginaba como la sucesora de Rita.- Replico el joven con una mueca al recordar a la entrometida periodista y a las mentiras y calumnias que escribía sobre él.

- ¡OH por Merlín! ¡Yo sucesora de esa cucaracha jamás!-casi grito teatralmente aunque las ultimas palabra sonaron como una risa contenida.

- Haya paz- rió él levantando las manos en señal de sumisión-pero me alegro que no te hallas corrompido de todos modos y tengo curiosidad ¿sigues viviendo en la madriguera? Y dime ¿como se encuentran tus padres?

-No, me independice hace una par de años. Tengo un pisito muy mono cerca de aquí. No es muy grande pero para mí es perfecto. mis padres se encuentran bien. La muerte de Fed fue un golpe muy duro para la familia pero la vida continua y aunque se que siguen sufriendo han decidido que aun tienen seis hijos mas con tendencia a equivocarse y que a pesar de ya ser adultos siguen necesitando su apoyo y compresión.

-Me alegro de que estén bien. La muerte de un hijo es un golpe muy duro pero admiro la valentía de los señores Weasly a no rendirse. No todos pueden decir lo mismo aunque si lo hubieran hecho no se lo podría reprochar nadie. En fin mejor cambiar de tema. Pero me gustaría saber si el corazón de una mujer tan hermosa ya esta ocupado por alguien en concreto.

-No, pero salgo con alguien y creo que me estoy enamorando pero aun no somos nada formal- La pequeña pelirroja rezo a Merlín a Morgana o cualquiera que andará por ahí arriba que tuviera el poder de hacer el milagro de ver un destello de celos en sus ojos.

- ¡Eso es maravillo!. Debe de ser un hombre muy especial para conquistar el corazón de un mujer como tú- exclamo con gozo. La alegría brillaba en sus ojos.- Pero si te hace daño dile que tendrá que enfrentarse a la ira del salvador del mundo mágico.

.- No necesito que nadie me defienda.- comento molesta. Parecía demasiado contento y Ginny sintió como sus esperanzas morían en su interiora aunque no pudo sino sentirse algo mejor al oír que el la consideraba una mujer especial.

- No lo dudo, siempre fuiste una chica fuerte y con mucho carácter .Le compadezco si alguna vez te enfadas con él. Aun tengo grabado en la memoria tu hechizo mocomurciélago- respondió con algo de guasa mientras el cariño danzaba en sus ojos. El corazón de la joven se acelero.- En fin me tengo que ir tengo una reunión de trabajo y ya voy-miro el reloj- algo tarde. Te mando una lechuza y quedamos para tomar una café un día de estos ¿OK? Seguro que tienes muchas cosas que contarme.

-Claro.- susurro. El se despidió y se dio la vuelta para macharse. La muchacha vio con se alejaba tan como lo hizo años atrás vio como su novio era cada vez mas distante hasta que finalmente desapareció totalmente de su vida. No le siguió por que sentía que no podía y se sentía atada a su familia pero ahora ya no lo estaba. Y corrió. Corrió a pesar de sus altos tacones, de la humedad del suelo y los profundo charcos .Grito su nombre con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. El joven se dio ala vuelta para recibir a una acalorada pelirroja que había resbalado finalmente para caer en sus brazos. La joven levanto la cabeza y los ojos de ambos se encontraron .se miraron profundamente a los ojos y la pelirroja impulsivamente le grito.

-¡Te amo! No te he podido olvidar a pesar del tiempo que ha trascurrido. No he podido estar con nadie desde que tú te marchaste por que nadie me llevaba y cada vez que los miraba te buscaba en ellos. Mi vida es una mierda porque me siento vacía si tú no estás conmigo- Sollozo. Y se sintió mejor, por fin lo había dicho por fin había hablado de lo que realmente sentía. Por fin era sincera y no tenia que fingir una felicidad que hacia y tanto tiempo que no sentía que casi había olvidado como era.

-Ginny, yo lo siento…..pero yo estoy con alguien ¿Sabes? Somos muy felices y la voy a pedir que se case conmigo. Yo realmente lo siento, nunca quise hacerte daño……te quiero mucho pequeña pero solo como podría querer a una hermana.- Se veía realmente acongojado y el corazón de la pelirroja se rompió en mil pedazos.

-Entiendo – Se desembarazo de sus brazo y se ergio- Solo quería que lo supieras.- se dio la vuelta para irse pero cambio de opinión y se volvió. No podía quedarse con la duda aunque sabía que la respuesta solo la haría daño-Puedo preguntar quién es…. Es decir ¿la conozco? Debe de ser una mujer muy especial…

-Bueno ….. Es Hermione. Si la Hermione que tu conoces. Me siguió hasta el valle Godric, y sin darme cuenta me enamore o tal vez ya lo estaba y nunca me percate. Ya sabes siempre he sido algo lento en esas cosa.- Se paso la mano por el pelo nervioso-. Me ayudo mucho, me apoyo cuando más lo necesita. Aunque eso no era nada nuevo. Pero allí lejos de la presión de los demás todo se veía diferente. Y yo me di cuenta que era ella lo que yo necesitaba en mi vida. Ella era la única que me conocía de verdad y que me aceptaba. La única que sabía todo de mi, que sabía lo que me sucedía solo con mírame a los ojos, la única que sabía que decir en cada momento para animarme……..mi mejor amiga, mi complemento, mi todo. Así que si es una mujer muy especial o al menos mi me lo parece- su voz sonaba tan llena de amor…. Tan repleta de sentimientos que la pequeña de los Weasley se sintió conmovida.-Y me di cuenta que no podía dejar que se fuera, no podía dejar pasar la ocasión de ser feliz a su lado. Si no hacia algo ella acabaría encontrado alguien más y yo no podría permitir eso. No lo soportaría. Aunque tengo que reconocer que no fue sencillo. Tuve que hacer equilibrismo para que me aceptara. Ya sabes siempre fue muy cabezota y temía perder nuestra amistad. Pero no me rendí pro que cuando amas de verdad el miedo no puede impedirte luchar por esa persona a la que amas. Y si no luchas es que tal vez no lo amas tanto como crees. –Termino con la emoción brillando en los ojos. La miraba intentando transmitirle el pesar que sentía por dañarla. Quería decirle con esa mirada que de verdad amaba a Hermione más de lo que se podía expresar con palabras que no era esa era la única razón por la que no podía corresponderla.

Ginny cabeceo y se dio la vuelta perdiéndose entre las calles de húmeda ciudad londinense sin despedirse si quiera. Tenia mucho que pensar.. Tal vez si hubiera tenido el valor de seguirle cinco años estuvieran juntos y ella fuera la que estuviera en el lugar de Hermione. Pero en el fondo no pudo evitar preguntarse si hubiese hecho lo que hubiese hecho Harry se hubiera enamorado de Hermione. O tal vez Harry tenía razón y ella nunca lo había amado tanto como quiso creer. Ahora que miraba atrás desde otra despectiva no pudo sino preguntarse si no había usado a su familia como escudo para no tener que seguirle. En el fondo tenia que reconocer que ella pensaba que era demasiado joven para las connotaciones que supondría dejarlo todo atrás para seguirle. Había tomado ala opción más fácil. Había esperado que él volviera a ella pero ella no había hecho nada para salvar su relación incluso cuando Harry rompió con ella la primera vez para protegerla de Voldemort. Ella se había dicho que si era lo que él quería debía respetarlo pero a Hermione también la pidió lo mismo pero la castaña obstinada le había seguido y lo había vuelto hacer cuando se fue la segunda vez por que sabia que el la necesitaba a su lado. Tal vez si ella, Ginny le hubiese amado de verdad le abría seguido. O tal vez no. Eso no lo sabia y tal vez nunca lo sabría.

* * *

**Un año después**

Harry Potter tomo el anillo con delicadeza y con nerviosismo se le puso en el dedo mirándola con amor a los ojos. Hermione hizo lo mismo con ojos brillantes .

-Yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

El joven no necesito que se lo repitieran .Impulsivamente se abalanzo prácticamente sobre la mujer que lanzo un pequeño gritito de felicidad y hombre la tomo en brazos y dio una vuelta sobre si mismo sin dejar lo labios su recien nombrada esposa mientras los aplausos de los invitados se oian a su alrededor y miles de pétalos de brillantes colores caían sobre ellos y una multitud de palomas blancas salían volando en torno a la pareja.

Ginny desde su asiento aplaudía efusivamente. Miro a la pareja que ignorantes de todo seguía besándose como si hubiese un mañana. Hermione con su larga túnica blanca bordada con hilos de oro se veía radiante. Su vientre se encontraba ligeramente abultado debido a embarazo que pronto se haría visible en unas cuantas semanas mas. Harry con su formal túnica negra se veía increíblemente apuesto y feliz. Y cuando se pararon un rato después a los pies de altar para recibir las felicitaciones de los invitados . El joven se situó detrás de su esposa y desde esa posición se dedico a acariciar su vientre con amor mientras conversaba con los invitados. El pequeño Teddy de seis años de edad se levanto de su asiento y corrio hacia la pareja con el cabello de color azul brillante y ojos de un resplandeciente color dorado y se agarro a las faldas de Hermione quien se inclino ligeramente y le beso en la coronilla. Harry le revolvió el pelo antes de que el inquieto muchacho se escabullera en busca de algo con lo que entretenerse.

La joven pelirroja se acerco sonriente con la larga túnica azul enredándose en torno a su cuerpo. Su acompañante la siguió y la tomo cuidadosamente de la cadera. El rostro del joven tenía unas fracciones ligeramente aniñadas que le daban un aspecto dulce y encantador. Sus ojos ámbar destellaban cada vez que miraba a su pareja.

- Mis felicitaciones.-dijo la pelirroja.- Me alegro por ustedes y espero que seriáis muy felices.

- Gracias pequeña- mirando al hombre que la acompañaba sonrió- Me alegro de verte tan bien acompañada. Todavía me sentía algo preocupado después de lo que paso hace un año

- Eso ya no tiene importancia. Me obsesione con tu recuerdo y eso me impidió ver lo que tenía a mi lado…-su ojos se dirigieron a Neville que sonreía con dulzura. Nunca entendería como había sido tan ciega, siempre llorando por lo perdido y no había visto al esplendido joven que siempre estaba a su lado dispuesto a ayudarla. Después de la partida de Harry e incluso antes Neville había sido su amigo y confidente aquel con el que podía ser ella misma sin miedo. El conocía cosas y partes de su personalidad que jamás se habría atrevido a revelar a Harry por miedo al miedo que con Nev no sentía ni nunca había sentido- Y en el fondo, creo que nunca te ame de verdad. Y solo ahora me siento capaz de reconocerlo. Amaba lo que representabas, no lo que eras. Amaba la ilusión que yo misma me había formado a los once años cuando te vi por primera vez y me deslumbre ante la imagen del niño que vivió. No te conocía y tu a mi tan poco al menos no lo suficiente como para tener una amor sólido. Era joven y todavía no comprendía lo que el amor verdadero simbolizaba. Ahora si lo comprendo. Si te hubiera amado la mitad de lo que yo creía no te habría dejado marchar con tanta facilidad. Si Nev lo hiciera movería cielo y tierra para recuperarlo. Por que lo amo y solo a su lado solo a su lado me siento feliz y completa.

Harry sonrió de lado y acerco aun mas a Hermione – Se a lo que te refieres.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Hola gente? ¡ ¿Que tal les va? Yo aquí después de siglos desaparecida vuelvo para re-editar esta historia que ya llevaba tiempo colgada. Hoy en la tarde la releí y ¡Horror!

Estaba horrible. No me gustaba para nada como había quedado y me dije a misma _tienes que arreglar este desastre_ y aquí esta el resultado. No se que les parecerá pero yo me siento

mas tranquila ahora. Puede que incluso lo haya empeorado pero necesitaba hacerlo.

Creo que dentro de poco tiempo volveré por aquí. Tengo unas cuantas historias empezadas en PC a la espera de continuación y creo que las subiré cuando las tenga un poco avanzadas

además pronto publicare un one-shot llamado _Padre_ (titulo provisional) al que solo falta darle un repaso . Además tengo por ahí alguna historia por acabar que continuare cuando tenga

tiempo por que se me vienen los temibles exámenes encima. Espero salir viva aunque lo dudo.

**Xacias por leer y espero que les haya gustado**


End file.
